The Forensic
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el forense de la nueva área de San Mungo y tiene un don muy peculiar…


**Disclaimer****;** los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

**Aclaración;** One-shot **¡****DRARRY****!** Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

**The Forensic**

_¿Eres real o no?_

_Hay un par de cosas que debes saber:_

_Uno: Nunca eres tan raro como piensas que eres._

_Y dos: Las cosas que nos asustan, son las que nos hacen humanos. Nunca temas estar asustado. Simplemente no permitas que el miedo dicte las decisiones que tomas._

_(The Fades)_

Se llevo las rodillas al pecho, siendo consciente de que en ese momento no podía hacer nada más. Aunque quisiera, no podía. Estaba solo en aquella habitación… estaba helada… como debía ser precisamente aquella parte del sótano. Odiaba trabajar en eso, lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pero por sobre todo odiaba que ella estuviera allí.

Pero a pesar de eso… no tenía opción. No aun.

-Dragón -ella luce la misma ropa que ya ah visto. No la mirara… porque solo significaría que _eso _que había estado negándose a creer era verdad- Draco -llamo nuevamente.

-… (1)

-un silencio se prolongo. Draco solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón. Y por encima de todo la voz suave y dulce se escucho nuevamente:- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no responderle a tu madre?

-… (2)

-Hijo… por favor no seas infantil.

-… (3)

-suspira o al menos eso cree- Bien, como desees… -el chico escucha algo parecido a una desaparición.

Solo en ese momento. Levanta la mirada. Ya se había ido, ya podía trabajar tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-

A las tres de la madrugada de ese mismo día sábado… es llamado nuevamente. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir, pero debe obedecer por lo menos por un mes más.

Entra sin mucho entusiasmo, nuevamente, al congelador sótano. No mira a quien esta parada junto a la mesa… tan solo actúa normal, como lo hace cada vez que le llaman a esas horas o a cualquier hora.

La guerra ha terminado hace cinco años, pero no así lo ataques de mortifagos que requerían venganza porque su "señor" ya no estaba. Desde entonces han habido muchas muertes desde niños a ancianos. Personas inocentes, que nada tenían que ver, que nunca habían tenido que ver. Hasta hace unas pocas semanas. Pero el asunto era que los pocos mortios que quedaban, eran atrapados y con eso se llevaban una vida. Siempre era así.

El material esta preparado desde la mañana por lo que solo toma la bata que descansa en el perchero y se la pone. Así lo hace también con los guantes, el gorro, la mascarilla y los lentes. No tiene necesidad de leer el historial médico para saber quién es. Tenía su misma edad…

Como siempre antes de hacer cualquier cosa respira profundamente y saca el cobertor. Comienza con lo primero que es la palpación e inspección del cadáver de la cabeza a los pies. Se supone que eso se realiza con ayuda de otra persona, pero ¿Quién querría trabajar con un ex-Mortifago? Al no encontrar nada después de unos minutos, pasa al segundo paso.

Sabe que esta siendo observado. Pero no le importa, toma el bisturí entre sus manos.

-Siempre me pareciste atractivo -murmura ella sinceramente.

-Draco no la mira, pero rueda los ojos- … (4)

-ella suspira- Ya me han dicho como eres… -siente su penetrante mirada- hey ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

-… (5)

El siguiente paso es la incisión en la piel y esta vez quiere realizar la T que es la más común; realiza un corte del hombro izquierdo al derecho bajo las clavículas. Después corta la mitad, en perpendicular hacia abajo respetando el ombligo hasta la sínfisis del pubis. Toma todo tipo de muestras incluso las que no le han pedido. Agradece que se quedara callada.

Luego de eso debe realizar la extracción de la parrilla costal, comienza cortando los cartílagos costales, hasta la segunda costilla y tiene bastante cuidado en no perforar los pulmones, separa el diafragma desde el esternón hacia las costillas, mira si hay líquido en cavidad pleural.

La extracción de los órganos es la parte que, de cierta forma, le fascina… revisa minuciosamente cada órgano, encontrando una que otra sorpresa por allí.

-Qué asco -murmura ella y él sabe que ha hecho alguna cara. Se reiría si no estuviera en esa situación.

Lo último o casi lo último son la autopsia craneal y finalmente la autopsia raquídea.

Luego de algunos muchos minutos y cuando a terminado debe lavar el cuerpo con agua y un cepillo, y tratar de dejarlo lo mas presentable posible.

Cuando ha terminado de hacerlo le coloca el cobertor, que ha sacado al principio. Y una vez todo listo, coloca el cadáver en los cubículos que están en la pared.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? -Draco la ignora y se gira sacándose los guantes y todo lo que este lleno de sangre. Luego anota el porqué del deceso en la ficha- ¿Por qué nos evades?

-por inercia responde- Porque no son reales.

-la bruja sonríe sin que él se dé cuenta- Tienes razón… pero deberías considerar que este es un don que cualquiera desearía tener.

-el resopla- ¿Estás segura? ¿Tú querrías tenerlo? -le dice dejando la ficha sobre uno de los estantes- te lo regalo entonces. Cada día creo que estoy más loco por hablarle a la nada.

-Tienes suerte de no vernos las veinticuatro horas del día -entonces Draco la mira y ella mira hacia el cielo, su cuerpo desprende una luz blanca que ya le es conocida- creo que ya es mi turno.

-Suerte con ello -le da la espalda, nuevamente, para tomar sus cosas eh irse de allí.

-Draco… -se tensiona al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella- deberías… yo sé… solo por favor… búscalo… -le susurra.

_Búscalo… búscalo… búscalo…_ no, no lo hará. No tiene ánimos de hacerlo, menos ese día… menos cuando no le ha visto desde hace algunas semanas.

Sabe que se ha ido porque cuando ellos están ahí, siente en el ambiente la _otra presencia_. No sabe en que momento o cuando le han dado ese _preciado don_: el de ver a los pacientes muertos. Bien, la verdad sea dicha, sabe que los puede ver desde siempre y que en el mundo mágico todo eso es posible, especialmente en Hogwarts. Pero por supuesto eso no era Hogwarts.

El primer día de trabajo no se esperaba que al estar realizando una autopsia, la primera de ese día, un niñito empezara a llorar pensó que estaba nervioso o que era algún tipo de broma, así que no le hizo caso. Pero luego esa misma voz comenzó a cantar y después de mirar a un lado se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba, parado a un metro del. Era el mismo chiquillo que tenía tendido en la camilla.

Las cosas habían continuado peor, porque no solo podía ver a niños muertos. No. Podía verlos a todos desprendiendo esa luz alrededor de su cuerpo. Cada día estaban ahí parados a su lado, preguntado o hablando. Era demasiado difícil ignorarlos, a veces se hartaba y simplemente les dejaba ahí solos hasta que se le pasaba lo cabreado y volvía.

Y así poco a poco. Se estaba "acostumbrando", no por nada llevaba ya cinco años lidiando con ellos, aunque reconocía que desde el primer día que vio a ese niñito había tenido constantes pesadillas o sueños. Era aterrador. Especialmente si despertaba y estaba solo en la cama.

A pesar de eso… ya los sueños no eran tan constantes ni aterradores… podía lidiar con ello, ahora.

Como ya no quería pensar más en eso. Uso la aparición para irse a su casa y dormir, por fin, lo que le restaba de noche.

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después. El último día del mes octubre. Sábado por la noche… bendito sea el sábado. Decidió darse o mejor dicho pedir el día libre en San Mungo.

Libertad, relajación, embriagarse, tener sexo con algún chico lindo del bar que le quite del pensamiento a… nop, no dirá su nombre… solo desea divertirse y olvidar.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza entra a un bar en el Soho de Londres muggle que está cerca de su casa, la buena música llega a sus oídos relajándolo por fin. Desde la muerte de Lucius, hace cinco años, y la de Narcisa, hace una semana exacta, siente que la mansión ya no puede habitarse por nadie más. La siente sucia y usada, por lo que ha decidido venderla. Si bien desde hace mucho que no vive allí, se la han dejado de herencia y puede hacer lo que desee con ella.

La primera cerveza es consumida sin prisas. Ser forense no era su sueño… era su única opción. Después de la caída del señor oscuro a los ex mortifagos que no eran enviados a Azkaban, les daban varias opciones para redimirse o ayudar al mundo mágico. Tuvo la opción de elegir entre ser sanador o forense -era una nuevo proyecto del hospital, en ese entonces- la primera la descarto de inmediato era difícil llevarse con la gente así que mejor que la gente estuviera callada, por lo que eligió la segunda opción. Por supuesto no contaba con que de igual forma le hablaran, literalmente.

En realidad pensaba que había elegido eso, por obvias razones de querer enmendar los errores cometidos. Y de demostrar que podía cambiar y dejar los prejuicios de lado. Porque siendo forense no podía discriminar ni utilizar ninguno de los antiguos argumentos contra las sangres sucias o mestizos. Descubrió que, al fin y al cabo, la sangre era la misma para todos. Lo descubrió cuando tuvo en la camilla Theodore Nott, muerto por un hechizo que no era un Avada. Ahí se dio cuenta de que todos morían ya sea siendo sangres puras, sangres sucias o mestizos.

Tan solo le quedaba un mes para liberarse de la condena y ya por fin podría alejarse de allí, después de cinco años. Ya le quedaba muy poco. Aunque si era sincero, reconoce que le ha tomado cierto "aprecio" al trabajar allí. No por nada ha estado tratando de que definitivamente dejen esa sección en San Mungo.

Siente como alguien más se sienta a su lado en la barra.

-¿Draco?

-se siente ebrio de pronto y con unas ganas de vomitar. Esa voz ¡Merlín! Y el que quería olvidarlo y aparece allí como cada noche cuando quedaban de verse. Hace un mes que no le ve… no es que mantengan una relación o algo, pero reconoce que lo ha extrañado- Potter -murmura disimulando la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es obvio no… -le mira arqueando una ceja.

El asiente… por el reflejo de las luces puede ver que luce cansado y ojeroso, quizás. Y sin pensarlo entiende y comprende que este así.

-Lo siento -le susurra. Y sabe que se ha ganado una mirada desconcertada- Granger, ella… no se lo merecía -le aclara.

-Harry a su vez toma un trago de lo que sea que este tomando- No… no lo merecía. Ron ha estado mal desde entonces. Todos lo hemos estado.

-Se suponía que el mundo mágico estaría en paz después de su muerte -dice sin pensarlo- pero ha sido peor desde eso.

-Se suponía… -murmura el moreno- yo también lo siento… supe lo de tu madre.

-Ella estaba enferma es… fue aliviador -le dice sincero- solo sufría.

-Hey rubito -Draco se gira hacia el barman- creo que ya no deberías beber mas.

Draco frunce el seño odia que se dirijan a el de ese modo, como si fuera un muggle mas. Y, sí, lleva varias copas demás, pero no está borracho. Mira a su lado y Potter no esta, fantástico.

Asiente de mala gana pagando la cuenta. Y al salir el frio aire golpea su rostro, se siente más ebrio de lo que creía. El departamento no esta muy lejos de allí. Por lo que prefiere caminar. Se ciñe mas el abrigo, abrazándose así mismo.

Siente pasos tras él y no se asusta, porque sabe quién es.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola? -le dice de mala gana a Harry cuando se acerca a él.

-él se ríe- Lo siento, no me apetecía quedarme a escuchar como te regañaban.

Draco frunce el seño y no dice nada más. Caminan en completo silencio. Y Draco se pregunta vagamente si el héroe del mundo mágico… pretenderá seguirle a su departamento. Como lo ha hecho por algunos meses. Algunos muchos meses desde que se reencontraron nuevamente en el pasillo de San Mungo cuando Harry fue a reclamar el cuerpo de Arthur Weasley.

Vagamente recuerda como todo sucedió. Después de ese primer encuentro en San Mungo. Comenzaron a tratarse con cordialidad y a hablar como personas normales, habían ido quedando de vez en cuando para tomar o comer algo. Y después todo se dio.

No fue ahí cuando descubrió que era gay. Lo sabía desde que tenía diecisiete años. En ese entonces había aceptado su destino, que después de la guerra y todo eso. Tendría que casarse y seguir con el linaje de los Malfoy. Pero no había sido así, Lucius había muerto y él… pudo decidir su camino y destino. Narcisa no se interpuso en nada, porque ella conocía perfectamente el secreto de su hijo. Y solo le apoyo.

Una llovizna comienza a caer, esa que empapa todo a su alrededor. Ya no escucha los pasos de Harry tras él, sabe que se ha detenido y Draco también lo hace. Deseando preguntarle tantas cosas en ese momento, pero sabe que no obtendría respuestas. Se gira para mirarlo y las palabras no existen en ese momento. Ambos saben que se necesitan.

Harry acorta la distancia entre ambos y lo besa, lenta y profundamente, causando estragos en la mente y cuerpo de Draco.

La aparición en conjunto. Les hace separarse solo unos segundos antes de volver a besarse, la ropa comienza a sobrar y con manos expertas se la comienzan a sacar el uno al otro.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente y muy tarde Draco ya no siente el cuerpo cálido a su lado, es mas cree que no lo ha sentido en toda la noche. Aun un poco somnoliento se pregunta ¿A qué hora se abra ido? O ¿Abra pasado la noche allí? Él siempre se quedaba o quizás para él solo allá sido un polvo, para liberar tensiones, y nada más.

La alarma del celular brilla y vibra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un nuevo ataque piensa para sí mismo.

Se ducha y cambia rápido. Se aparece directamente en su lugar de trabajo. Por alguna razón se siente más bien después de haber hecho el am…

De haber tenido sexo con Harry Potter. Solo sexo y nada más. Porque para Harry también era así.

Sigue el mismo ritual que la vez anterior antes de acercarse al cuerpo, este aun continua tapado. Cuando retira el cobertor y descubre el rostro de la persona… siente como el corazón se le estruja. Por lo que leyó en la ficha, no había leído el nombre, el cuerpo llevaba más de dos días desaparecido. Debe reconocer que muy en el fondo siempre le habían parecido atrayentes los pelirrojos, pero más aun los morenos.

-Solo hazlo Malfoy. Quiero estar pronto con ella -Ron Weasley observa su cuerpo a los pies de la camilla. Y mira a Draco esperando que se mueva.

-Claro… -logra decirle.

Realiza su trabajo en silencio y agradece que la comadreja no sea nada preguntón como su novia. Cuando finaliza la autopsia, se da cuenta de que Harry ha quedado realmente solo, sin sus amigos y solamente con el apoyo de los pocos Weasleys que van quedando.

-¿De verdad le quieres? -le pregunto.

-Draco se tensa- ¿A quién? -pregunta disimulando el no entender.

-Ron pone los ojos en blanco- A Harry. A quien más.

-¿Cómo sabes tú…?

Pero desaparece.

Solo días después se da cuenta de que a veces si puede verlos fuera de las cuatro paredes del sótano congelador.

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana, una semana exacta y ya no sabe si lo que ve es real o no.

No sabe que hace allí con ellos.

Pero de lo que sí está seguro, es que tiene derecho de estar ahí… aunque sea solo para poder saber como esta. Al menos escuchar.

El día en el que se había declarado la muerte de Ronald Weasley en el mundo mágico, el mismo se empezó a preguntar por Harry Potter.

Y así todo el mundo se empezó a preguntar lo mismo ¿Dónde estaría? o ¿Como estaría? A Draco le pareció algo bastante comprensible que quisiera desparecerse del mundo mágico, pero… y lo reconocía estaba preocupado. Que nadie supiera nada del era algo bastante raro. Sus casas en las que habitualmente vivía estaban vacías, sus amigos Gryffindors o algunos Ravenclaws no le habían visto.

Dos días después de eso, la búsqueda comenzó aunque claro no tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que buscaban.

Estaba en un pasillo de San Mungo cuando se entero de que lo habían encontrado en el mismo lugar donde Ron había muerto. Solo que Harry estaba a kilómetros más allá. Inconsciente y aplastado por las rocas, llevaba ahí siete días. Siete.

Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que su don podía exceder los márgenes de la realidad. Ya no sabía si las personas que veía eran reales o no, porque a Harry en ningún momento le vio irradiar la luz que todos tenían. Se asusto. Y más por el hecho de todas las sensaciones que Harry Potter había despertado esa noche y las anteriores. Nada de esa noche había sido real, ahora entendía la actitud del barman. Entendió todo. Y dolió entenderlo.

El médico apareció. Y Draco se levanto por inercia con los demás en la sala. Apresto más su capa de invisibilidad y escucho.

-.-.-.-.-

Se había encerrado en el trabajo, durante dos días no había salido de ese cuarto. Haciendo al menos diez autopsias en general esos días.

Al tercer día… ya sabía que pescaría un resfrió si se quedaba, estaba realizando la última autopsia y luego se iría, la chica estaba mirándolo intensamente, la luz que desprendía era realmente cálida. A veces conversaban y otras no. La verdad es que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, a vivir con ello.

-Me alegro que todos los mortifagos hayan sido atrapados. Por fin la tranquilidad reinara al mundo mágico.

-el asintió- Si por fin, definitivamente ya no trabajare tanto -ella ríe- ¿Tenias novio?

-Nunca tuve una relación seria. Pero fue mejor así. Me duele dejar a mis padres y a mi hermana.

-Creo que el dolor que sienten los padres al perder a sus hijos. No se compara al que sienten los hijos al perderlos a ellos -ella asiente.

Cubre el cadáver con el cobertor y lo pone en uno de los cubículos de la pared. Se quita todo lo que está sucio, anota en la ficha la causa de muerte.

-¿Tú tienes novio? -pregunta picara Astoria.

-Draco sonríe sin ser consciente de hacerlo. Astoria abría sido su prometida y esposa, si Lucius no hubiera estado muerto- No… no tengo… el trabajo absorbe.

-Um… y ¿Alguien que te guste?

-el ríe ante la insistencia de la chica- Entre nosotros y solo a ti te lo reconoceré, si había alguien pero no puede ser…

Siente como el peso de aquella persona desparece, lamenta en muchas ocasiones que sea así ya que a veces no terminan de hablar. Deja la ficha en la estantería. Y se gira.

Él está ahí.

-Hola…

-Potter… -murmura sin creérselo.

-Draco yo…

-Estoy ocupado -le aclara cortándolo.

El hace una mueca. Y asiente.

-Entonces después.

-Después -le confirma.

Harry se da la media vuelta yéndose del lugar. Y Draco sabe que del dependerá el volver a verlo.

-.-.-.-.-

_Cinco meses después…_

Se arrodilla frente a ella. Depositando una rosa blanca en su lecho.

-Hola, mamá. Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero siento no haber… respondido cuando te vi hace unos meses, en ese momento yo no había aceptado esto.

El silencio se prolonga. ¿Qué más puede decirle, que ya no le allá dicho?

-Te amo -le dice finalmente levantándose- vendré lo más pronto posible.

Ya no se intimida ante la mirada de las personas paradas en cada tumba. Cada vez que se para en el cementerio es así ya se acostumbro a la necesidad de esas personas y a ayudarlas cuando puede.

Cuando llega al auto. Él está ahí esperándolo.

-¿La has visto?

-No, su asunto pendiente ya está arreglado por lo tanto ya se ha ido.

-el asiente- Entonces… yo…

-Draco suspira, ya es tiempo y ambos lo saben- Dilo y te ayudare… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Harry.

-el moreno baja la mirada, logrando que alrededor de su cuerpo aparezca una luz blanca y mira a Draco- No… no es algo que deba realizar, sino algo que debo decir -comienza con voz monótona- pero antes que nada gracias… por permitirme estar contigo estos meses. Pero ya es hora de irme… y… y necesito decirte algo importante. Te amo Draco ese día en el que fui a vengarme de la muerte de Hermione y me atraparon, era en lo único que podía pensar en que nunca podría decírtelo. Por eso fui al bar y a verte ese día en tu trabajo, por eso oculte lo que muchos no pueden la luz alrededor del cuerpo. Pero tú no me dejaste hablar porque no sabias.

-Draco no está sorprendido ante esa declaración. Cuando vio a Harry aquel día en el trabajo sabía que había muerto. El medimago se lo había dicho a los Weasleys- Fui egoísta porque si sabía que habías muerto pero no quería te fueras. Y ahora al ver… a… todas esas personas se que te mereces ir a descansar, ir a reunirte con tus padres y amigos -Harry sonríe- pero antes de eso… quiero decirte que yo…

-Lo sé… hablas cuando duermes -Draco sonríe tristemente.

Ya no hay más palabras que se deban decir. Harry camina pasando sobre él. Y Draco apenas siente una brisa y se gira para mirarlo. A medida que camina su cuerpo va haciéndose transparente hasta que finalmente desaparece.

Y finalmente Harry Potter ha muerto definitivamente. Y junto a él una parte de Draco también.

-Draco suspira- También te amo Harry -murmura.

Baja la mirada y apenas una lágrima se delinea por su mejilla, se ha estado preparando para ese momento desde que lo volvió a ver aquel día en el trabajo. Pero duele a pesar de eso. Sabe que nunca le olvidara.

Se sube al auto dispuesto a seguir con su vida, a seguir con el trabajo que cada vez es menor, a seguir ayudando a los que lo buscan.

Porque por sobre todas las cosas es el forense de San Mungo aquel que tiene un don muy peculiar. El de poder hablar con los que están entre la vida y la muerte. Y sabe que solo él los ayudara a pasar hacia la tranquilidad.

Fin…

* * *

.

.

.

Nota:

(1) _Nunca te lo había dicho pero te amo mama…_

(2) _Perdóname por no acerté caso cuando no querías que fuera Mortifago._

(3) _Espero que ahora estés orgullosa de mí._

(4) _A mi me gustaba Harry Potter._

(5) _Sabelotodo insufrible por supuesto que si se lo que hago._


End file.
